12 de Julio
by AndreaRys
Summary: Haru y Makoto viven felices viviendo juntos, pero, algo que es mas fuerte que ellos querrá separarlos. Llegara cierto ángel para ayudarlos a que pueden intentar ganarle a eso y puedan estar juntos para siempre. Pero no se le será fácil a cierto azabache lograrlo, aun teniendo ayuda. /HaruMako/
1. Chapter 1

_**Holi Orquibeibis :D Aquí vengo con otra fumadera(¿  
uwu espero les guste  
como siempre me dedica sus románticos y hermosos Fic mi hermosa Neecchi… esto va para tu *3* y Para mi sexy Babicchi que siempre me aposha y me ayudo con el fic :D las amokoto 3  
Perdonen por los mil8mil errores que encuentren :vU… disfruten?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Free¡ y sus personajes pertenecen a Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y a KyoAni.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Llevábamos ya dos años desde que llegamos a Tokio, pero llevamos ya un año viviendo juntos.  
La verdad, no veo la diferencia, siempre fuimos tan unidos, siempre fuimos como una pareja casada.  
Hoy Makoto se veía tan distraído, parece que algo le preocupa.

-Makoto que tienes

-ah… Haru –me sonríe- hoy unos compañeros de mi clase que me invitaron para ir a un parque… y yo, quiero ir, pero, no sabía cómo pedirte que me acompañaras.

-No voy, ve tú si quieres.

-Pero, Haru-chan –se acercó y me abrazo por detrás para convencerme –suspire- está bien y deja el chan.

Makoto se vestía rápido, quiere que llegáramos a tiempo, uso una camisa de cuadros, se le ve tan hermoso y me da algo de celos que lo vean y traten de robarme a mi novio, pero sé que el solo me ama a mí.  
Se veía tan entusiasmado por ir a ese lugar, la verdad yo no deseo ir, la idea de ir a un parque no me interesa, pero, por él, no me importa a donde iremos, siempre y cuando el este feliz.

-Haru, estás listo?

-si

-vamos entonces

Salimos del departamento y corrimos para tomar el tren que nos llevaría cerca de ese dichoso parque.  
Llegamos a la estación del tren y lo abordamos rápido, cuando tomamos asiento, Makoto me tomo de la mano y me sonrió, sin decirme nada y con solo la mirada sé que me agradeció por acompañarlo, con eso el solo logra sonrojarme y acelerar mi corazón y perder mi vista hacia la ventanilla de al lado.  
Llegamos a nuestro destino y bajamos del tren, Makoto no soltó el agarre que tenía con mi mano y corrió, no sé si lo hizo para que llegáramos con sus amigos tomados de la mano o sabía que yo no corro tan rápido como él.  
Llegamos por fin y ahí estaban ellos esperándolo, Makoto pidió disculpas por llegar tarde y yo solo me digne a ignorar la plática que tenían ellos, pero, cuando Makoto prenuncio mi nombre diciendo que era su novio, completamente sonrojado dirigí mi mirada hacia él y hacia sus amigos, y vi como algunos me veían con admiración y otros con odio, lo cual a mí me hizo sentir muy bien.  
Paseamos en todo el parque, había un pequeño lago y nos sentamos cerca para comer algo, claro que lleve mi amada caballa para este momento. Me contaban como se habían conocido y algunas anécdotas en la universidad, y cuando alguno se acercaba demasiado a mi novio yo lo abraza por detrás, tenían que saber que ese bello Ángel es solo mío.  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y todos nos despedimos para irnos a nuestro respectivo hogar.  
Makoto y yo pasamos a cenar ramen cerca de ahí, claro a petición de él, y tengo que aceptar por que no se veía que vendieran caballa cerca de ahí. Terminamos de comer y cuando salimos del lugar caminamos unas cuadras cuando Makoto se acordó que había dejado su billetera sobre la mesa donde estábamos y me pidió que lo esperara ahí, corrió hacia el lugar y yo veía mi reloj, marcaba las 10 de la noche, cuando de repente escuche un gran ruido atrás mío, provenía de aquel lugar y corrió lo más rápido que pude, llegue al lugar, no estaba Makoto y sentí una presión en el pecho… Makoto se encontraba adentro.

Sus Padres y sus hermanitos llegaron rápido, también viajaron nuestros amigos, todos los cercanos a Makoto se encontraban ahí, frente a su tumba, esa tumba que marcaba ese horrible día, 12 de julio, ese horrible día que Makoto había perdido la vida en aquel horrible explosión donde murieron muchos.

Todos quieren ayudarme, yo solo quiero que me dejen solo.  
Quedaban Rin, Sousuke, Nagisa, Rei y Gou, me piden que me vaya con ellos, yo les pido que me dejen un rato más y como no pueden convencerme, ceden y me dejan solo.

-Makoto te amo –caigo de rodillas frente a la tumba.

-parece que amas mucho a Makoto, verdad?

-Lárgate –le contesto a esa misteriosa voz odiosa.

-jajaja… y si te dijera que puedes evitar que haya muerto.

-YA TE DIJE QUE TE LARGES –me paro y volteo a ver a esa persona, era un joven de cabello rosa y ojos color lila y tenía una desagradable sonrisa, nunca lo había visto antes.

-Mira Haru –me ignora- con este aparato tan genial puedes regresar el tiempo –me enseña un reloj de bolsillo que se veía tan común- lo quieres?

-LARGATE DE UNA VEZ –lo empujo para que se largue y el solo sonríe y sigue ignorándome.

-Vamos, que puedes perder?... o ya se, tal vez no me crees, vamos a ver –mueve los botones de ese reloj y luego me toma de la mano- vamos Haru.

Estoy en la funeraria y todos están ahí, no entiendo nada, ya nos habíamos retirado de este frio y oscuro lugar hace cinco horas, busco rápido con la mirada a aquel joven extraño y pude ver que se dirigía hacia la salida, lo sigo y ahí estaba el, esperándome con esa horrible sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya vez? Si funciona.

-Así que puedo cambiar que Makoto muera.

-Este reloj te ayudara a regresar el tiempo, todo puede pasar –sonríe-

-Bien… lo quiero –me lo entrega y mientras veo el objeto me explica cómo funciona y que botones debo presionar, cuando vuelvo mi mirada hacia él, ya no está- Makoto te volveré a ver –digo aun no creyendo en aquel misterioso objeto.

Como el sujeto extraño me había indicado cambio y presiono el botón.

* * *

-Haru¡Haru¡ despierta¡

-que… -abro mis ojos y ahí estaba el- ¡ MAKOTO¡ -me lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo y lo beso como nunca.

-Haru jaja que te pasa, estas muy cariñoso

-Makoto te amo, te amo –lo veo a los ojos y me salen unas que otras lagrimas- te extrañe

-Haru creo que tuviste una pesadilla

-si –creo que tiene razón todo fue una pesadilla.

-Bueno Iré a preparar el desayuno –me dice, pero antes de salir del cuarto, me da un beso en la frente lo cual a él le provoca un lindo sonrojo.

Me vuelvo acostar en la cama y me alivia saber que todo fue una horrible pesadilla, busco una pastilla en el cajón de a lado por el dolor de cabeza y en el cajón encuentro ese reloj, parece que no fue una terrible pesadilla.

-Makoto no dejare que mueras esta vez –digo-

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **:vU aiñ maldito síndrome de izalayama que tengo… la verdad fue difícil decidir a quién mataría u3u… pero como el que vive sufre(¿ pues que sea la jarra-xan(¿  
es HaruMako… aunque creo parece MakoHaru xDU aiñ  
Gracias por leer y esperan la siguiente chu chu(¿**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo OuO… espero les guste y perdonen por las mil8mil errores :vU  
Los personajes no me pertenecen y kjnkdf gfrgr rgrgerg rgrgrgrhtr –idioma seme(¿- xD**_

CAPITULO 2

Todo transcurre como la vez pasada, desayunamos y en la mesa platicamos sobre las misma cosas, sólo que está vez es el quién me noto extraño.

-Haru, te sucede algo?

-estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Haru... Queria preguntarte sí quieres ir a un parque hoy, con mis amigos.

-no.

-vamos Haru, Sera divertido -insiste.

-vamos otro día Makoto, hoy quiero ir a otra parte.

No quiero ir a ese lugar, me hará recordar todo, además, es mejor estar muy lejos de aquel lugar que le quitaría la vida. Convenzo a Makoto de no ir con sus amigos y mejor ir a una cafetería que se encuentra del otro lado de ese dichoso parque, con chocolate de pormedio no pudo negarse.  
Él toma un baño antes de irnos, yo lo espero acostado en la cama, aún tengo un poco de miedo, pero sé que sí me mantengo lejos de aquel lugar, no le pasará nada.  
Termina su baño y ahora me toca a mí, término rápido de bañarme, no tengo ganas de estar en el agua, pero parece que con eso provoque que Makoto sepa que estoy algo raro hoy. Me pide que vayamos a un médico, pero, me niego.

Ambos ya estábamos listos para salir, pero antes le doy un beso,uno como si fuera el último, no sé lo que suceda, puede que ahora sea yo el que pueda morir.

-Makoto, te amo.

-Jaja Haru, hoy está muy cariñoso -se sonroja.

-sólo quiero que lo sepas -le otorgó otro beso en las labios y lo tomo de la mano para salir de nuestro departamento y dirigirnos a la cafetería.  
Nos toma media hora en llegar a la cafetería que siempre vamos, me gusta el lugar porque es muy tranquilo, más de lo que debería ser. Mi mirada se dirige hacia Makoto que está sentado frente a mi y él se ve tan feliz, pensé que estaría molesto por cambiarle los planes de ir con sus amigos, pero no lo está, en cambio me regala en todo el camino sus hermosas sonrisas y me ve con sus lindos ojos verdes muy brillantes y llenos de ternura y amor.  
Llega un mesero y nos pregunta nuestra orden, yo pido un capuchino y el un frappe con un pastel de chocolate, el mesero se retira y regresa diez minutos después con nuestra orden en una charola. Platicamos de cómo nos fue en la universidad en esta semana, parece que él está pasando por exámenes importantes.  
Empieza a oscurecerse y el me pide que nos vayamos por que tiene hambre.  
-Haru, hay una tienda de ramen cerca de aquí y...  
-... -al escuchar eso me quedo helado. Él lo noto.

-eh? Haru? Hoy estas muy raro.

-vamos al departamento, ahí te preparare algo de comer.

-HARUUU! Yo no quiero caballa –se queja.

-Makoto, vámonos ya -lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló para buscar un taxi, pero él se suelta del agarré.

-no Haru, ya me cansé, yo hago todo lo que me pides y la verdad no me molesta, me gusta verte feliz, pero, yo sólo te pedí una simple comida y tú te niegas, además, hoy estas muy raro y no me dices nada, parece que no confías en mi - se le notaba unas cuantas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

-Mako... to, yo...

-No...Ahora no Haru -se talla los ojos por las lágrimas- me voy, nos vemos en el departamento -sube al taxi que le había pedido parada, el cual no me había dado cuenta y sube rápido.

-Makoto, no te vayas -le ruego, pero no fui rápido y el taxista arranco llevándose consigo a mi ángel de ojos verdes.

Llegó al departamento y encuentro con todas las luces apagadas, voy al cuarto para ver a Makoto, pero no estaba, me preocupa, lo busco por toda la casa y tampoco está, mi corazón empieza a acelerar, saco mi celular de mi pantalón rápido para llamarlo y empieza a sonar en mis manos y veo el número, es el, contesto rápido.

-makoto donde est...

-Disculpe usted es familiar de Makoto Tachibana -me contesto una mujer.

-sí, es mi novio -le respondo enojado.

-Le informó que su novio se encuentra aquí en el hospital y...

-EN CUAL?

La señorita me da la dirección y yo corro lo más rápido que puedo para ese lugar.  
Prometí que te protegería, es lo único que repite mi cabeza acompañado con mi corazón acelerado. Llegó y rápido pregunte por él, me mandan con un médico que encuentro enseguida.

-MAKOTO? COMO ESTÁ? QUE LE PASÓ? -le grito.

-Lo siento, pero -hace una pausa- él estaba muy grave y no pudimos hacer nada -me caigo de rodillas frente de el- parece que el taxi en donde venía choco y... -ya no escucho lo demás, no puedo creer que vuelva a pasar esto de nuevo, yo prometí que te protegería y no lo hice. Me jaló el cabello con desesperación y luego me levanto para salir corriendo del hospital, no vi a Makoto, no quería verlo de nuevo así, acostado en una cama sin vida, me duele mucho, fue mi culpa.  
Salí a la calle corriendo, me tropiezo por las lágrimas que habían llenado mis ojos.

-Makoto perdóname...-susurro.

-Hola Haru -sonríe.

\- lárgate... Tú me dijiste que podía salvar a Makoto y el...

-yo nunca dije eso, yo sólo dije que podías regresar el tiempo.

-con esa cosa del reloj puedes cambiar el tiempo -le pregunto.

-así es.

-ayúdame a evitar que Makoto muera-le ruego.

-lo siento, pero, yo no puedo hacer eso, sólo puedo regresar el tiempo, pero te ayudare -me ofrece su mano para levantarme, pero yo me levanto sin su ayuda- Evita que Makoto este contigo.

-Ya lo hice, bueno, no lo hice, pero yo no estuve en su accidente.

-jajaja no hablo de eso Haru, hablo de que no se conozcan.

-Que?

-o quieres seguir viendo morir a tú amado? Además la batería del reloj es muy poca, quieres seguir arriesgado la vida de Makoto?

-claro que no -le respondo furioso. La verdad no esperaba eso, acaso él sabía algo y por eso me lo decía, todo eso da vueltas en mi cabeza.

-sí, Haru -me responde.

-está bien -le respondo no muy seguro- pero, el 13 de julio quiero que me respondas algo.

-jajaja claro Haru -se rie. Cada vez odio más su risa.

Llegó al departamento y me dirijo a nuestro cuarto y busco en el cajón el reloj, ahí está, lo tomo y cambio la fecha y luego cierro mis ojos tocándome el pecho pensando en Makoto para luego presionar el botón.

* * *

Tengo 5 años de edad y me encuentro en mi casa de iwatobi, me levanto donde estaba acostado acompañado de mi peluche de una pequeña orca. Salgo de mi habitación y busco a mis padres, los encontré rápido en la cocina.

-Papá, Mamá... Quiero irme con ustedes, ya no quiero quedarme -mis padres me ven confundidos.

\- y porque ese cambio -me pregunta curioso mi padre.

-... -sólo suspiro y los veo muy serio- puedo irme con ustedes? Sí o no?

-claro que sí mi pequeño Haru –me dice mi madre y luego se acerca a mí y me besa en la frente.

Empiezo a preparar mis cosas, ese mismo día partimos.  
Mis padres me llaman que bajé porque ya es hora de irnos, bajo y salimos de la casa, caminamos para tomar un taxi y pasamos por la casa de Makoto, ahí estaba el con sus padres, mis padres se acercan a los señores Tachibana para despedirse y Makoto tímido se acerca a mí.

-Haru-chan, adiós - me dice triste.

-adiós -le respondo sin verlo a los ojos.

-espero nos volvamos encontrar. -me sonríe.

-sí, yo también lo espero -y era verdad es lo que más deseo, volverte a ver... Makoto…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 AÑOS DESPUES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estoy en un cuarto completamente oscuro en Tokio, gracias a la universidad que eligieron mis padres. Veo la hora y son las 12 de la madrugada del dia 13 se julio del año 2017.

-cual será tú pregunta? -no me sorprende su repentina voz, porque lo esperaba.

-Makoto... Makoto está vivo?

-sí...-me responde con su horrible sonrisa.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir... Se me olvidaba, la batería del reloj se terminó -se lo entrgego- Gracias. Te daré un pequeño obsequio, toma -me entrega una cajita blanca como de unos 10 centímetros de cada lado- ahora sí me tengo que ir, adiós! -desaparece entre el oscuro cuarto.

-Makoto... Makoto está vivo -susurro sólo. Aunque me hace feliz saber que está vivo, siento un gran dolor en el pecho y no puedo evitar llorar. Me acuesto en mi cama y me tapó el rostro con la almohada. -quisiera que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla y que tú entraras por esa puerta en cualquier momento, pero, tengo que estar feliz porque estás vivo, aunque no estés a mi lado –le hablo al vacío cuarto, parece que estoy perdiendo la cordura.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **PD: :v no me maten, y gracias por leer chu chu orquibeibis**_

 _ **PDD: ahh y se supone que ya tiene 20 añitos xD la verdad me confunde con la edad verdadera verdaderosa de los chicos así que YOLOhice así xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola Orquibeibis :D  
Aquí con un nuevo capítulo uwu  
Espero les guste :P y quiero agradecer a mi Nee-senpai por toda su ayuda *3* ti amokoto 3  
**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

El tiempo pasa lento, todo es tan oscuro y frío, o tal vez soy yo el que ve la vida así.

Estoy solo, porque quiero estarlo, odio a las personas que se meten en mi vida preguntándome en qué pienso o qué siento y por qué soy así.

Me acuerdo que en una visita al terapeuta me preguntó por qué me volví así, yo le respondí "es por Makoto, el amor de mi vida" Él solo soltó una risita, y lo comprendo, yo solo tenía 8 años de edad y es algo tonto que alguien a esa edad sufra por amor.

Es lunes, un lunes muy temprano y muy frio. Es hora de ir a esa odiosa universidad, que debería ser el inicio de mi gran futuro en la gastronomía, pero para mí es solo una etapa más de mi vida.

Llego a la universidad y busco mi salón, me dirijo a la última silla que está cerca de la ventana, espero este día pase rápido…

Todo es igual, me levanto temprano, voy a la escuela, preparo caballa para la cena, tomo uno de mis largos baños (creo que cada vez se vuelven más largos) y me duermo. Empiezo a odiar todo eso.

Hoy quiero que sea diferente, iré a un estúpido lugar donde pueda cambiar un poco mi día.

Cuando pasaba por una tienda donde alguna vez pase con Makoto, pude ver que aún estaba eso…

 _Flashback_

-Haru, mira.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunte sin interés.

-Esos llaveros-me señalo aquello que se encontraba detrás del cristal.

-…

-Me recuerda a nosotros –sonrió.

-¿Nosotros?

-sí, tu eres el delfín y yo soy la orca- rio de nuevo

-Entonces, ya sé que regalarte en tu cumpleaños.

-Haruuuuu… eso debería ser una sorpresa –se quejó

-Entonces olvida que te dije –lo tomé de la mano y lo alejé de la tienda.

-¡HARU… BAKA¡

 _Fin Flashback_

Todo eso me hace seguir adelante, todos los momentos contigo… Makoto.

Hay mucho frio en la ciudad, creo que mejor me iré a mi departamento, a mi oscura cueva como dice mi madre.

En el camino encuentro un club deportivo, no tenía idea que había uno cerca de mi casa, es una gran oportunidad para salir de mi rutina. Entro al lugar y hay demasiadas personas (que odioso), todo sea por estar dentro de una piscina. Me alegra que todo el registro sea rápido y sencillo, por fin podre nadar…

El agua está viva. Incluso en momentos en que la superficie del agua se extiende en silencio, cuando ni siquiera las ondas débiles pueden verse, sólo contiene la respiración, como si estuviera esperando a su presa. Y, si entras en ella, provocando tan sólo una leve salpicadura, en ese mismo instante, ella sacará sus colmillos y te atacará. Se envolverá alrededor de tu cuerpo, tratando de robar la libertad de tus extremidades. Cuanto más se lucha, más fuerte y persistente se vuelve, y en poco tiempo, todas tus fuerzas se agotarán.

Sin embargo, si no luchas contra ella, el agua estará en calma. A partir de ahí, clavas las puntas de tus dedos en la superficie y creas una grieta, entonces, haces que tu cuerpo se deslice por esa grieta: los brazos, la cabeza, el pecho.

No rechaces el agua, acéptala. No niegues el agua, reconoce su existencia. Lo importante es sentir el agua; con tu piel, tus ojos, tu alma. Sin dudar nunca de cómo te hace sentir. Cree en ti mismo.

Posé mi mano en la pared de la piscina y levante mi rostro fuera del agua. A pesar de que nade una carrera de mil metros, no me faltaba la respiración en absoluto. Cuando me quité los lentes, había una persona delante de mí, era él, no puedo creer el encontrármelo de nuevo….

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Perdón por lo diminuto del capítulo uwu pero prometo actualizar rápido xDU baiz¡  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola orquibeibis uwu(¿ Aquí con un nuevo capítulo  
Espero lo disfruten :D yyyyyyyyyyyyy GRACIAS a mi Nee-senpai Maycchi uwu 3**_

 _ **Free y sus personajes no me pertenecen :v y bla bla bla y mas bla bla**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

-¡Oye, eso fue increíble! ¡Eres tan cool! ¡Oye, oye, la próxima vez, me enseñaras a nadar el estilo libre también! –me decía muy emocionado Nagisa.

Nunca pensé en encontrarme a mis amigos… mis amigos, la verdad es que los extrañaba.

Salí del agua y el aún permanecía parado ahí muy emocionado.

\- Yo soy Hazuki Nagisa… Hey, ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

-libre

\- Caray, eres muy bueno… oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Nanase Haruka

A pesar de que Nagisa no es un niño, actúa como uno… me alegra que sea igual.

Aunque no le tomo mucha importancia, él me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una banca donde se encontraban sus compañeros, me presento con ellos y me saludaron (a ninguno conocía), Nagisa muy emocionado les contaba lo increíble que era mi estilo al nadar, según él. Ellos observaban muy atentos, y parecían unos niños muy hiperactivos al igual como lo es Nagisa, pude intuir eso al ver sus bocas abierta y sus ojos brillando.

Sus amigos me rodean preguntándome cómo hago para ser veloz (que odiosos) y parece que Nagisa entendió que no estaba de humor y los aleja de mí.

-lo siento Haru-chan-esa risita tan particular de él

-Haru-chan?

-Nagisa-kun, ya le dije que deje de agregar el "chan".

Podía reconocer esa voz, esa voz es de… Rei.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ryugazaki Rei.

-Nanase Haruka.

-Supe que usted es nuevo aquí y también que nada muy bien… muy hermoso.

-¡SIII! ¡Siii! ¡Rei-chan! yo lo vi, yo lo descubrí –gritaba emocionado.

-Que ruidoso

-¡Vamos, Haru-chan! enséñale lo hermoso que nadas.

Si no fuera porque son de mi pasado, ya les hubiera ignorado desde hace rato, pero son de mi muy importante pasado. Suspiré y me coloqué de nuevo. Suspiré y me coloqué de nuevo mis lentes para indicarle que lo haría.

Puse mis dedos en la plataforma y doble mi cuerpo, cuando estuve listo, me impulse y me sumergí en el agua.

Cuando salí de la piscina Nagisa y Rei me miraban muy emocionados y se miraban entre ellos, como si ambos se hubieran encontrado algo que buscaban.

-¡Es perfecto!

-si –respondió Rei.

-Nadaremos relevos de nuevo –decía muy emocionado Nagisa.

-¿relevos? –pregunte muy confundido.

-¿quieres unirte? Vamos Haru-chan, somos tres y solo nos falta uno, y tú eres perfecto… Únete por favor

-No, gracias

De seguro su tercer amigo es Rin, él y su obsesión con los relevos, parece que nadie cambio.

-Nagisa-kun, tengo una idea

-¿EN SERIO? ¿Cuál es Rei-chan?

Rei se acercó a Nagisa, la suficiente distancia para que yo no escuchara nada.

-Tienes razón, Rei-chan

Ambos rieron como los locos que son y yo solo me digné a ignorar todo lo que hacían, su intento raro para que me uniera a su relevo me daba un poco de miedo.

-Si no podemos convencerte, se quien lo hará –decía Nagisa.

-Si… nuestra arma secreta –dijo Rei.

-EL ANGEL DE OJOS ESMERALDA –dijeron ambos.

-¿ehh? –respondí confundido.

-Chicos, los estuve buscando desde hace rato. Quedamos en vernos en la cafetería, ¿no?-interrumpió.

No podía creerlo, era el… Makoto.

-hola, soy Nanase Haruka –lo salude tan rápido como pude.

-¿ah? Eehh ho-hola… soy Tachibana Makoto –sonrió.

-creo funcionó, Rei-chan –murmuraba Nagisa.

Nagisa le explicó todo, como me conoció, mi modo de nadar y lo de unirme al relevo. Él se limitó a verme de reojo, tenía esa mirada de siempre, de inocencia.  
Cuando por fin terminó de contarle todo, él se dirigió a mí y tomo mis dos manos, las subió hasta su pecho y las apretó muy fuerte.

-¡Por favor, Nanase-kun!… únase a nuestro relevo –dio una pequeña pausa- sé que es solo un capricho nuestro, pero en verdad lo necesitamos –me sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa que extrañaba.

-está bien –dije muy serio para ocultar mi emoción a volverlo a ver, escuchar y tocar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :D nos vemos**_


End file.
